


9

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Food Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, Light Bondage, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pluviophile, Post-Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tree Climbing, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: The female founder has requested Weyoun in exchange for cloning and memory retrieval technology. Weyoun is a bit different these days.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Weyoun, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Weyoun, Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 9

**Author's Note:**

> W- Weyoun  
> G-Garak  
> B- Bashir  
> O-Odo  
> K-Kira  
> Da- Damar  
> Du- Dukat  
> F- Female founder

Voices. A deep gravel and conversation from indistinct chatter. He opens his eyes. Everything is fuzzy. He looks down. He is white. His chest is flat. There's a slit between his legs. He can't move his legs either. He's so stiff. Finally things come into focus.  
O: W?  
W: Who's W?  
K: I think is the injection part  
B: Hold still W  
W does so. The sharp pain stabs him in the neck. Memories. Lots of them. Experience. Sensation. People. Death.   
W: O!  
W falls out of the tube onto O and holds him tight.  
B: Your limbs might be a bit stiff  
W: I've done this 8 times doctor, I know.  
W gently gets to grips with his new body  
W: What year is it? Did we win?  
K: The war is over. You've been gone for about 2 years  
W: Then how did I get back?  
B: The female founder exchanged cloning and memory transfer technology for your existence  
W: She wants to see me?  
K: Don't get too excited. At the first sign of rebellion we’ll kill you again  
W: Anything for her. When do we leave?  
O: A week. Once a month I go to link with her and drop off reading material  
W: So where do I stay?  
B: For now, you're staying here in sick bay until we know your body's stable and your memories are being recorded  
W: Of course  
K: As soon as we know you're not a threat you can live here with us or you can live with her in prison.  
O: I'd recommend here  
B: Lets just make sure he’s healthy first eh?  
O and K nod and leave B to his work  
B: Clothes?  
W: It is a legal requirement, is it not?  
B hand him his clothes  
W starts slowly getting dressed  
B: You seem very comfortable being naked  
W: I am the product of careful biological engineering. To be ashamed of my own body, would be showing disrespect to the founders.  
B: Ah  
W: Also I wake up naked very often so I'm used to it at this point  
B: 8 times isn't exactly often  
W laughs  
B: Oohh  
W: I got very friendly with the Cardassians. It's not like anything down there works so …  
W straightens himself and starts to walk around  
B: Any dizziness?  
W: No, but I am curious. What happened to Da? Du? Why isnt O at the link? Who was that fellow that killed me last? It's not often I don't know the name of my murderer.  
B: Dead, Dead, rejected and G.  
W: Dead? Oh dear. I was getting quite fond of Cardassians until they turned traitor  
G: Speak for yourself  
W: Oh good golly what's he doing here?  
G: I live here. Why are you alive?  
B: Female founder misses him  
G: So you resurrected him?  
W: I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot  
G smiles at him  
G: Wrong foot is a bit of an understatement. B, lunch?  
B: Sorry sweetheart, I got work to finish  
B nods to W. G sighs  
W: sweetheart?  
G: I suppose I can leave you with him for a few hours  
B: You almost sound like you don't trust me  
G swings B round and dips him  
B: On the contrary-  
W: Ahem  
G stand them both back up  
B: I swear I’ll be home on time tonight  
G: I’ll hold you to that.   
G kisses B good bye and runs off  
W: You didn't tell me you two were …   
B: I also got very friendly with a Cardassian  
W: Once you get used to the arguments  
B: and biting  
W: They’re very good aren’t they?  
B: Mine is anyway

At home  
B: So how was work?  
G: A little dull without our little lunch time break  
B: I am sorry about that  
G: It's quite alright. He didn’t think i was going to hurt him did he?  
B: No, but he was a bit confused at our coupling  
G: How so?  
B puts his drink back down  
B: Turns out he and a few high ranking officers were … at it during the war  
G: That devious little …  
B: I thought it was kinda cute. He was a twat to everyone but O and Du. Makes sense now  
G: I'm amazed he coped so well. You struggled when we first .. you know  
G eats something  
B: I don’t know if you know this, but his … equipment doesn't actually work.   
G: been looking have you?  
B: Its tucked away like yours  
G’s scales darken  
G: Does he have both?  
B: That's what his code would suggest.  
G: And he slept with Cardassians?  
B: That's what I said  
G’s brain is ticking. B watches him think as they eat. B can only wonder what pieces are being put together in his head as he learns more about the vorta.

W wanders happily around the station. B has recommended he use those vorta skills to make some friends and find a job or something. W stops outside Q’s. he notices the dabo table. Good memories. He notices Q. Good memories. He notices O. Good memories. G is sat with a glass of kanar. Not so good memories. He should say hello.  
W: Hello  
G: W, good to see you up and about  
W: May i?  
G: Take a seat. How are you enjoying station life?  
W: It’s good to be in familiar territory  
G: Care for one?  
W: I cant taste  
G: Not what I asked  
W: I’d like one, yes  
G waves at Q. Q runs another glass over. W drinks it.  
G: B tells me you enjoyed your stay on Cardassia  
W: It was one of the more tolerable places I’ve lived. Beats a ship full of Jem'hadar  
G: I assume you picked up all the local customs  
W: Of course  
G swills his drink around  
G: So you know the law  
W: I know where you're going with this. I don’t have to play your game.  
G: But you played theirs  
W: And I won  
G drinks his kanar.  
G: Do your precious founders mind  
W: They encourage it  
G turns a little darker  
W: I should go  
G: Not yet.  
G grabs his sleeve and sits him back down  
G: How did you get away with it?  
W: I'd rather not discuss it  
G’s grip tightens  
G: Please  
W sat in shock at the look on G’s face.  
W: It’s my job to some degree. Du didn’t mind as long as I didn't evert and Da was usually too drunk to remember what happened anyway.  
G let go of him  
G: Sorry  
W: Me too.

The scene changes.  
W walks through a park in the dark. The lighting is dim. He is alone. There is a noise, closer than he’s comfortable with. He panics. He speeds up. A figure trips him down the stairs. He breaks and snaps on his way down, hitting the ground and moaning in pain. G comes forward out of the shadows  
G: mm, no. C, reset the program  
The computer sets W up again. This time W starts running and is dragged from the shadows and his neck broken.  
G: Better. Still not satisfying

Meanwhile at Q’s, W sits alone. B joins him unexpectedly.   
B: How you doing champ?  
W: He hates me doesn't he?  
B: He shouldn't. If anyone has a reason to hate anyone, it should be the other way around. He did kill you.  
W: I die all the time  
B: but still …  
W: …   
B: …  
W: So where is he?

Meanwhile G is kicking the living shit out of W in the holodeck. He's panting and covered in blood.

Back at Q’s  
B: He’s relieving some stress  
W: I can't change what I did.  
B: He’s not mad at what you did. He’s mad at the system for letting you get away with it. I mean he was killing people and getting away with it so ya know … Lifestyle choices  
W: I can’t exactly say mine was a lifestyle choice  
B: Oh?  
W: The founders decide where I go, who I talk to, what my mission is. If sleeping with the enemy brings us closer to achieving our goal, then I will. O could walk in here and tell me to kill myself and there wouldn't be any hesitation.  
B: That's a little concerning  
W: Which part?  
B: All of it. Also, O doesn't like you when you call him a god. The other issue with that statement is that you didn't have a choice.  
W: There was one time … but it didn't work out  
B: So you've never actually wanted it?  
W: It was part of my purpose. It didn't matter whether I wanted it or not  
B: Sounds familiar …  
B thinks about G. 

G is storming about the room. B is chasing him around  
G: You can not be making excuses for what that little gremlin did to my planet  
B: I'm not. But i am saying you have a lot more in common than you think  
G: PFT  
B: How many people did you sleep with because your job called for it  
G: B! Don’t you even go there!  
B: What? Don't like that? Well neither did he!  
G: And what do you suggest? It's done and we can't change the past  
B: We don't need to do anything! I just wanted you to stop hating him for the same reason you hate yourself  
G: Ouch  
B: Well it's true. The only reason he currently exists is because another wills it. Your and his fates are sealed and I don't like that you show him no compassion  
G: Sorry frankenstein, he's not my problem  
B: I never said he was a problem, just that you should be nicer to him. I’ll bet he has no idea what you're people are really like .. and you don't show yourself as a good example  
G: Then you should show him some terran hospitality, because nothing I do will be quite as pleasant as what you obviously have in mind!  
B: G, we’re arguing!  
G: Glad to see you finally noticed! Strip!  
B angrily gets undressed. G pounces on him

One agressive sex scene later, The two of them lay cuddled up together.  
B: see. I'll bet W has never seen this side of Cardassian culture  
G: If I know anything about Da, there was probably no after care  
B: And I doubt Du is the type who enjoys foreplay  
G: I doubt W does to be honest  
B: What?  
G: Think about it. If the only purpose for his .. parts .. is to manipulate your way up the ranks, I can't imagine he has any kinks or enjoys any build up.  
B: We can't assume that. Surely he has some needs. I mean O does not have nerves and he still .. ya know - has preferences  
G: Are you thinking what i’m thinking?  
B: That we ask  
G: Actually, I was thinking you play with his code and make his parts work normally, but yes, we should ask  
B laughs.


	2. new kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

B: It’s not that big a deal.  
O: Maybe for him, but it is for me  
B: Please. G and I are ammist a serious discussion here  
O: Fine. But you owe me one  
B: Of course, just ask him please  
O storms off and knocks on W’s door. W answers.  
W: Hello founder-  
O: Don't start, I'm not a god  
W: AH yes, B told me you dislike your title  
O: B? What did he say?  
W: Care to come in?  
O steps inside out of B’s ear shot.  
W: I promise I’ll stop saying it out loud, but know my faith is-  
O: you know what, actually I've changed my mind. I'm doing someone a favour.  
W: What do I have to do with it?  
O: They want to know if Vorta have any .. needs?  
W: A little vague  
O: Don't make me say it outright  
W: I would never put you in a position where you would feel uncomfortable  
O: Too late. Look … if ..  
W is not concerned.Gods don't stutter and trip over their words. O goes the long way round.  
O: Cardassians argue and bite. Terrans eat dinner. Klingons beat each other up. Vorta …  
O waves his hand forward. W is not sure how to answer that .. or why he's being asked .. by O?  
W: .. take it? I have no idea  
W is searching for some kind of clue as to what this is about.  
O: That's all I needed. Thank you  
O disappears. W is sat confused.  
B: what did he say  
O: By the sounds of it, G was right.   
B: It can’t be as simple as that  
O: Sorry.  
O leaves. B’s brain is working over time

B falls through the door. G jumps. B looks like he ran home  
G: Did we get an answer?  
B: As far as we know, you were right. He has no idea himself  
G: AH ha  
B: Ah Ah Ah. not so fast. Just because he doesn't know doesn't mean he doesn't have any. His people are descended from mammals like myself ..   
G: So you think, deep down he has the same sexual urges as Humans?  
B: I’m certain of it  
G: And how do we access them?  
B: We have to trigger them  
G holds his expression. B breaks  
B: He’s gotta get laid  
G gently turns in his direction  
G: And I assume that we need to be there to monitor the situation  
B: I wasn't going to say it, but yes  
G: And it should be both of us to make sure the other doesn't misinterpret the data?  
B: Exactly  
G nods  
G: You're suggesting a three way  
B: If you wanna call off the bet-  
G: Absolutely not!  
B: Then let's plan a three way  
G: What do you propose?  
B: We already know the brutal cardassian method doesn't work for him, so we have to do things the mammalian way  
G: I'll follow your lead

W, B and G are having a picnic on the holodeck. They're eating their respective food by a lake.  
W: It’s very nice of you to invite me out like this. I didn't think we were all getting along very well  
B: Actually G and I have been talking.  
G: it occurred to us that you haven't been treated very well   
B: And you've probably never been free to enjoy yourself  
G: And I know how it feels to be alone and lost … without purpose  
B: Or friends  
G: Or family  
W: Yes I get it. Believe me, I feel appreciated  
B and G looks at each other and back to W  
B: On that note .. have you decided what you want to do with your eternal free life  
W: I'm sure the meeting with the founder tomorrow will give me guidance  
G: No dreams to settle down or meet someone?  
W: Why would I want that?  
B: Fulfilment  
G: Loving relationships  
B: Personal exploration  
W: I have none of those needs  
G: Knew it  
B: Not yet you don't  
W: Are you two going to start arguing?  
G: Not tonight were not  
B: G! Actually W, we were hoping you could settle one for us  
W: Urm . of course  
B: If someone were to show interest in you-  
G: Sexually-  
B: What would they do?  
W: O, asked me a very similar question just yesterday  
G: For the love of Cardassia, just answer the question  
W: Ask? I assume they would just ask  
G: Well that certainly simplifies things.   
B: W, do you have a type or ..?  
W: You two asked O to talk to me didn't you  
G: I'm telling you I’m right  
B: G thinks your too genetically engineered to have lust or kinks or urges, but I say O does not have hormones and he still has preferences  
G: B thinks we can break into your primitive vorta brain and release some sexual tension locked away in there, using some old fashioned terran techniques  
B: So I guess what were asking is-  
W: Yes. I would like that  
G: Is now okay?  
W: I assume that was the plan  
B: He works fast  
G: Not as fast as me. Lets see what were working with  
G pulls W onto his back and starts taking his clothes off  
B: And here I am thinking we were doing thing my way  
W is now shirtless  
W: Honestly I don’t mind. I’m used to being pushed around a bit  
G starts taking his own tunic off. B unzips his uniform to get out of it  
B: That’s the problem you see. We need to know what gets you going, not what turns your previous partners on  
G: I already know the answer to that one  
B pulls W’s trousers off  
W: Do I need to do anything?  
B: Yeah. Lay back and relax  
B removes the last layer of his uniform  
G: Terrans do this thing where they actually look after each other. A horrifying thought I know, but I’m sure you’ll adjust  
G is already folding his trousers and placing them on his tunic  
B: Took you time to adjust  
G: To more than your social customs  
W’s head shoots up  
B: Don't listen to him, he loves alien dick  
G gently rubs W’s ears  
G: Doing anything for you?  
W lays his head back down on G’s lap  
W: It's nice actually  
B: We’re onto something  
B finally removes his pants. G eyes him up. W relaxes under the smooth movements of G’s hands. B starts inspecting W. He's just smooth. No scales, no patches of fur, no sensitive spots. G seems to have found the only obvious erogenous zone .. unless its internal  
G: Enjoying that?  
W: Very much  
B: Would you like to take things a little further?  
B caressed up W’s leg.  
W: If that’s what you want?  
G: No, you’re missing the point. This is supposed to be about you and what you like  
W: Oh, then .. yes, I would like to move things along  
B: That's more like it  
B massages W legs in build up to his more private parts. W’s eyes remained closed for the whole experience. B finally reaches the slit. W doesn't seem to notice. G is even watching carefully now.   
B licks his fingers and dives in. The “lips” aren't padded. The inside doesn't change texture. There's basically no lubrication.  
B: Does that feel good?  
W: Does what feel good?  
G:He's got his fingers in you  
W looks up to check  
W: Oh, so he does  
W lays back down. Now he's just watching the sky. G moves his fingers through his hair. W appears to appreciate it.  
B moves his fingers faster. W again, doesn't even notice  
G: There is no way you cant feel that  
B: He's not producing liquid either  
W: I already told you its all vestigial  
B: I wanna try one more thing  
G is still playing with W’s hair. B lays himself between W’s legs. G nods in approval. G always enjoyed B’s tongue at work. It makes him wet just thinking about it. Don't evert yet he thinks. W’s head is sort of in the way right now. W still doesn't react to B’s attempts.  
G: Is this a new experience for you W?  
W: Completely  
B is still licking away.  
G: So did none of your previous … engagements, even try to even the score as it were  
W: I don’t understand  
B: Did anyone go down on you!  
W: Oh! No no. but I did a lot of that myself  
G: Sounds about right  
B: You’re one to talk  
G: W, how have you not everted yet?  
W: I have to chose to do so  
B and G make eye contact  
B: Could we see it?  
W: If you wish  
W arches his back and inhales. G and B both watch. It's a simple cylindrical shape that points at the tip. The ridges are similar to those on his ears. B takes hold. Its not wet either  
B: Anything?  
W: Not really?  
G: Better than nothing  
W: It’s the same as all my skin. I can feel it, but it's not exciting  
B: G, you wouldn’t mind taking over  
G: I would like nothing more  
As they switch places W gets a look at B’s dong. B notices.  
B: I swear it gets bigger  
G laughs  
B lays W’s head on his lap. W is a tad distracted  
W: Why is on the outside?  
B: Evolutions little game I suppose  
W sits up a touch to look at it  
W: Could I…?  
B: Go for it.  
W takes hold and explores with his thumb. G remembers a time when he was not aware of other peoples features. B’s still excites him. He likes how it feels, he likes how B moves when he touches it. G everts unexpectedly. W is still enjoying B’s semi erect penis.  
B: See something you like G?  
G: You obviously have.  
G gestures to himself. G lays down. While W is rubbing and pulling at B, G takes W in his mouth. W is not phased.  
W: What's the extra skin for?  
G: It protects the sensitive part  
W: How interesting  
B is not composed anymore. W is really giving him the business. G is enjoying the show with W’s cock in his mouth.  
W: And this?  
W handles B’s testes. B yelps and tries to relax  
B: That’s where we keep the seed part. Be careful with those.  
W: Do they hurt?  
G: Only if you bite them  
B: Don't do that by the way. G got excited and sent me to the infirmary.  
W: If they're so fragile, why are they outside too?  
B: It's a temperature control thing .. mmm.. Jesus, careful  
G: Getting close  
W: Am I doing that?  
B nods and tenses up  
B: G doing anything for ya?  
W: Hm? Oh, no actually  
G: Told you to remake him with extra nerve endings  
B: If he wants that?  
W stops and sits up. G also stops.  
W: Did you say you can rebuild me differently?  
B: I’m genetically enhanced myself, it would be weird if I didn't know how to edit your DNA  
W looks shocked  
W: But the founders-  
G: You're meeting her tomorrow, you should ask  
B: And even if she says no, i'm sure O will say yes  
W is silent for a while  
W: I was left with one functional part  
G looks excited to hear this  
W: 4 inches in on the front wall, I have a “spot”. The founders left it there to cause an orgasm if need be  
G: Why didn't you say something?  
W: It causes an orgasm, it doesn't turn me on  
B: It's the closest thing to an erogenous zone we've got.  
G: I’ll let you handle this one.  
B and G swapped places again.  
B: G, you couldn't share some goo could you?  
G: have at it  
B reaches over and wipes G’s wet prUt clean of lubricant and slicks himself up  
B: I'm sure you know Cardassians over produce it  
W: Lucky for me. I don't produce any  
G: A shame really  
B slides 2 wet fingers and searches for the spot. W suddenly gaps  
W: There  
B lines himself up and makes his way in, frightened his new body won't adjust well.  
W: G, did you want anything  
G: This was supposed to be about you  
W: Then I would like to show you some attention  
G: Be my guest  
As B gently pushes in and pulls out, W keeps himself busy with G’s own organs. G is pleasantly surprised at W’s skill. It makes sense in hindsight. His competence in bed is what keeps him friendly with his frustrated coworkers. Da was not an easy person to get along with at the best of times. Neither was W, but that's how W kept hold of his position.  
(Speaking of position)  
B: C, produce a pillow  
A pillow appeared in mid air. B rams it beneath W to lift him an inch or so higher. The first thrust causes W to cease up. B looks down and does it again. W moans a little. G smiles at B. B keeps thrusting over the same area. W fully stops what he's doing to G. G takes over himself. W’s breathing is heavy. B can feel him actually getting wetter. 

G notices W is leaking a lilac liquid. W is squirming on the picnic blanket. B speeds up just enough. W inhales fully as his head shoots back. W moans as B pulls out and looks at the wave of purple that just fell out W. W shudders and closes his legs.  
B: y'all right?  
W swallows and nods.  
W: Just because I finished, don't think you have to stop  
G: Well I cant put mine back in until we have  
B: Fine  
B lays down  
W: If he doesn't have a slit, how do you ..?  
G: Like this  
G takes B there and then with W watching. B moans and covers his mouth. G rocks into him. W blushes a tad. He wasn't expecting this. G carries on like they're alone. B turns a darker colour with G as they get rough. W has never just watched. He likes that B is being pinned down. G in full control of the situation. He likes it when B moans and yelps. G gets faster. B tenses up. 

W feels something he's not used to. He can't look away. He's excited. His mouth gets wetter. He's not in control of himself anymore. W closes his legs tighter. His heart racing. B drags his nails down Gs back. B shoots his load against his belly. G bites B’s neck. B cries out. G finishes. G holds B tight as they try to breath normally. G’s cock hides away and B regains composure.

B: W, are you ok  
That purple tinge across W’s face is a little more than obvious  
G: HA. He’s a cuck  
B: More voyeurist   
W: A what?  
G: Cuck is the term for watching someone you're attracted to fuck someone else  
B sits up  
B: Voyeurism is enjoyment of spying on people in the act  
W: That's not .. I didn't .. I don't know  
G throws W’s trousers at him  
G: There's nothing wrong with that  
B: Since meeting G I had no idea what, outside of the act itself, got me going  
G: And we have the third draw to prove it  
B and G kiss and continue getting dressed  
W feels better but now has a lot of questions and feeling he needs to resolve. On the plus side he has a lot of exploring an infinite lifetimes to try again.  
W: Thank you  
G: Don't mention it. If you're not dressed soon Q will come in and expect more payment  
B: Not like W minds being seen naked  
W laughs with them as he gets dressed. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. When he sees the founder tomorrow, he will ask for her permission to change his genetics.


	3. death by god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10

Tomorrow  
O has been itching to see the founder since he was put back together. O has driven him to the security station where she's being held. O and F have to wear stasis bands to make sure she doesn't escape. W accepts all the security procedures.  
F: There's my boy.  
W: F!  
W runs to the force field and falls to his knees  
F: 9? Is it?  
W: 9. Yes  
F: And how are the other solids treating you.  
W: Very well.  
O: Starfleet would like to say thank you for exchanging the technology.  
F: Tell starfleet thank you for W  
W beams.  
O: You never actually said what you needed him for?  
F: I shouldn't need him for anything. I made him. He's technically my property.  
F looks down on him. W is still smiling  
O: By federation law, he doesn't belong to anyone. He can choose to stay …  
W: Whatever she wants  
O rolls his eyes  
F: Alright, link with me  
O turns to the guards who put the forcefield down. O and F hold each others wrists. O nods again. The stasis field turns off. They link. W is still sat on the floor. He’s never actually seen this happen. He’s overwhelmed with a new feeling, watching his gods fuse. W finds himself starring. He can't look away. He shuffles back but he really can't stop himself. Not like they mind, or whey wouldn’t have invited him. Who knows how long they stayed like this. W lost track of time as soon as it happened. They seperate. 

That new sensation .. he's felt it before. Yesterday. While he watched … He forgot.  
W: F. I need to ask permission for something  
O: No you don't  
F: What is it?  
W: The scientist who brought me back wishes to edit my code.  
F: For what reason?  
O: You're talking about B?  
W: That's a person.  
F stares him down  
W: He wants to make me fully functional again  
O: Yup, that’s B  
F: How so?  
W: I want to feel … more  
F: Oh, that's fine. I don't want you reproducing.  
W: I wouldn’t want that either  
O: I’m sure B is already working on it.   
F: We can’t have 2 W’s running around at the same time  
O: We can’t kill him either  
W: Yes you can. My memories are transferred and recorded as they happen. I’m ready when you are.  
O: This is insane. Murder is illegal  
W: Suicide isn't  
F: He’s got a point  
O: Don’t even think about it  
W: Yes Sir  
O: Right, I’ll contact B … who knows how long it will be before-  
F shapeshifts some form of blade and removes W head. O and F stand there with W spraying blood left right and center  
O: WHY?  
F: Because he asked. Despite what you think, I’m not as cruel as you make out I am.  
O: I’m covered in it  
F: When he comes back around, he’ll be really happy to know I killed him  
O: You couldn’t have picked any other method?  
F: Vorta are usually killed by more subtle means. Usually slowly or without seeing it coming. I’m sure he’ll appreciate a change of technique.

B gets a call. He opens up the view screen  
B: Hello?  
O: Hi-  
B: Is that blood?  
O …  
B: Stupid question.  
O: W’s dead. F says you can mess with his code but he can’t be allowed to reproduce  
B: I doubt starfleet would allow it either  
O: See you tomorrow.

Bright white. He can't see anything. He tries to focus. The vague silhouette of a person talks to him. He doesn't understand. The figure becomes clear. A human man. He hears fingers snap.  
B: I think he can hear me  
G: Well get on with it.  
W feels a sharp spike in his neck. Memories. Lots of memories. He looks around for things he recognises. He suddenly knows where he is  
W: B!  
B: Yup he's back.  
W: What happened. I was with F and then suddenly .. I’m dead  
G: She decapitated you  
W: Why?  
B: She gave you permission … then you asked-  
W’s eyes suddenly get wider.   
W: Did it work?  
B: We don't know yet.  
G: But were going to find out  
W is having the best day of his life. He got permission to be altered. He was given permission to die. He got to die quick and gruesome. He’s about to actually feel sex.  
W passes out.

W jolts awake and finds himself in bed. He's still naked though. B comes running in  
B: G, hes awake  
G: Is he alright?  
B: W, are you alright?  
W: ur .. I think so. What happened?  
B comes in and sits on the end of the bed with a tricorder in hand  
B: You seem to have overwhelmed yourself. Your body was not ready for such an adrenaline rush.  
G pops his head around the corner.  
G: Ad we haven’t done anything yet  
B:G, let the man adjust first he's not even taken his first steps yet  
W: I’ve done this nine times B.   
W slowly gets out of bed. He finds his clothes and gets dressed. His body is still stiff. It feels odd not taking your first steps out of the same vat. He just remembered why he fainted.  
W: Doctor? Did you say you edited my …  
W shoots B a look.  
B: All I did was reactivate the nerves.  
W: How do I make it …?  
G: What gets you going?  
W thinks for a moment  
W: O and F linked … I .. I felt- Oh god it's happening  
G: Weird kink but ok?  
B: We already established he like to watch  
G: and what could possibly be better than watching your gods merge  
W blushes  
B: Nothing to be ashamed of  
G: But we do need to address what gets you going and how we can accommodate  
W: Well .. I am more familiar with Cardassian anatomy- no offense  
B: None taken. G is that okay with you?  
G: If it puts out little debate to rest-  
G pins B down and kisses him  
G: Anything  
W tenses up.  
B: Happening again?  
W nods  
B: I’ll get out of your hair  
G lets B leave. G and W are just sat on the bed  
G: Have you everted yet?  
W: What? Oh.. urm I don't think so?  
G: You should check  
W: You mean I should get undressed  
W starts stripping. G gets comfortable. W eventually shuffles free of his pants,  
W: Apparently I haven’t  
G: I can help there  
G gently pulls W onto his back. W heats up and breathe deeply  
G: Are you alright?  
W: I’m fine, it's just that losing your virginity feeling again  
W laughs. G licks his fingers before parting W’s seam. W jumps  
G: Problem?  
W: No .. I just didn't realise how sensitive it would be  
G: Then the next part is going to blow your mind  
G slides his fingers in. W pulls a funny face  
G: If something doesn't feel right  
W sits up.  
W: It’s just new I promise.  
G: Maybe we should switch roles?  
W looks even more hesitant  
W: I’ve .. I’ve never …  
G: You’ve never been on top have you?  
W shakes his head  
G: That’s fine, you tell me when you're ready  
W lays back down. G carries on where he left off with his fingers. W starts getting comfortable.  
W: G?  
G stops  
W: Could you lay with me? I mean don’t stop, but could you lay with me?  
G: If that's what you want.  
G lays with his head on W’s belly. W runs his fingers through G’s hair, G’s fingers rub over the spot. W takes in air quickly. G keeps going, now aiming for that spot.  
W: I can feel you smiling  
G: Would you prefer I frown?  
W giggles.   
G: You're actually getting wetter, did you notice?  
W: I am?  
G speeds up. W’s back arches.  
W: That's nice. Oh my that's very nice  
G: You know on Cardassian women, the “spot” is on the back wall, not the front wall.  
W: That .. ah .. That would explain .. why your sensitive spot … is on the back .. Of your-  
G moves W’s legs further apart and pushes further in. W moans quietly under his breath. W suddenly jumps up and G sits up with him. W everts uncontrollably  
W: That's never happened to me before.  
G: It means your enjoying yourself.  
W: I know what it means, I just .. It's never ..  
G gently takes hold of it. W represses another moan  
G: Good?  
G moves his hand slowly. W holds back a very high pitched noise in response. G is trying to find W’s sensitive spot on this part. The bottom part doesn't do much for him. The ridges make him moan but not quite the response he wanted. G licks the tip. W covers his mouth and falls back onto his back. Found it.  
W: Please do that again  
G: Breath  
W takes steadying breath. G slowly licks at W’s ptUt. W seems to be getting wetter. Considering he's a mammal, he’s very Cardassian. G takes w in his mouth fully. W mutters something under his breath. G can see his hands gripping at the sheets. W doesn't seem to know what to do with himself.  
W: So this is how it feels. Haha  
G keeps going. W goes tense, breathe out, build up. G stops before W pushes himself over the edge. W can now see why Da basically fell over himself every time W fell to his knees.  
G: I recommend you get on all fours  
W did so. He heard G get undressed now. W has never felt so unfocused during his sessions. Maybe there is some chemical imbalance that made sex feel cosy. Some chemical he missed before now. W’s arms gave way. He sort of propped himself up on his elbows.  
G: Don’t move  
G hands grip W’s thighs. Something wet carefully made its way in. This wasn't like fingers. This was a much more comfortable shape. G moved in as far as he could without causing W any pain, before dragging out and pushing back in. W can actually feel this. The fact he can feel it makes it more arousing. G increased the pace. W smiled into his forearms. 

G separated W’s legs a bit and moved harder. Now he’s in fully, G dragged over the spot. W yelped but didn't move. G did it again, and again, over and over. W was suddenly very hot. There was that feeling again. W let out a lot more noises. G moved just a little faster. W gripped the bed and moaned one last time. G slowed right down to give W time to enjoy the sensation.  
G pulled away fully and let W sit up. W was still catching his breath.   
W: You didn't finish  
G: Not yet  
W: Were not done?  
G: We can come back to it-  
W spun around to meet G’s gaze  
W: No, I want to keep going  
G: Then I’m ready when you are.  
G planted a quick kiss on W’s forehead and laid down fully. W had just about started breathing properly. He can feel the liquid pouring out of him now. G was casually waiting for him. W has never been in this position. He's not fully sure what to do.  
G: You're in control now. You tell me what you want.  
W sat on his knees between G’s legs.   
W: You couldn’t … guide me could you- I’m not sure where exactly I’m aiming  
G sits up and takes W’s hand. G lays back down and puts W back on his knees, leaning right over him. G puts W’s hand on his dick and slides it down. W is looking directly at G. The hand finds the hole.  
G: Can’t miss it  
G lets go. W keeps exploring. His fingers find the edges. G huffs. It tickles. W slides inward. His fingers are in him. G nods. W shifts a bit closer, separates his legs and drops his hips. G pushes W into place himself, never breaking eye contact. W can feel the space and pushes inward. G doesn't seem too phased by his entrance. W on the other hand has already lost composure.  
G: Feels nice doesn’t it  
W squeaks and starts moving again. G does react this time. Suddenly W’s confidence shoots up. He gets excited and thrusts all the way in. G grips the bed sheets. W continues to rock back and forth. G is basically oozing. W is thankful for Cardassian anatomy. Instinctively W moves faster, breaths heavier and moans deeper. The repetitive motion brings a familiar feeling over W. Without warning, G bites his lip and fires. W feels him tighten and follows through with him.

G shudders a few times before realising W still hasn't moved.  
G: Done?  
W nods. G waits for a moment before sitting himself up and moving W out. W blinks and comes around.  
G: Did you want to shower first?  
W is still staring into the abyss. G lays W on his back and covers him over with the blanket. W lays there looking a bit comatose for a few hours. G has long since left. A smile crawls up across W’s absent expression.


	4. A moral dilema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this anymore

W is sat in Q’s flicking through a padd. Since J died, they have needed an operations officer and who better than the guy who organised armies across half the galaxy. W is not coping well with all the red tape. It took him a matter of weeks to learn how to do his job, now it's going to take him years to qualify.

He looks up. He doesn't know it yet, but this is called procrastination. A young woman walks by the bar and W is damn sure he's seen her before. He runs after her. He follows her around, almost hoping she spots him. She wanders into some clothes shops, doesn't buy anything. She tries a jumja stick and bins it. She finally makes her way to the habitat ring where G spots him following her.  
G: Going somewhere?  
W: That woman .. I know her  
G: From where?  
W: I don't know  
G: W, it’s impolite to follow strangers going about their business  
G ushers W back to Q’s

The next day W is distracted by her. Why can't he remember her? How did he notice her so quickly? Why doesn't she recognise him? Vorta doesn't have a sense of aesthetic which also means he has no idea what makes a person attractive, but this woman stands out to him. B joins him  
B: G told me about the mystery woman  
W: I can’t seem to get her out of my head  
B: Look you should talk to her if you want her attention  
W: What if our last encounter was a bad one?  
B: Really?  
W: Never mind  
B: Worst case scenario, you can't change the past. Best case scenario, she becomes a piece of your life you were missing.   
W thinks for a moment.  
W: Alright, if I ever see her again, I’ll talk to her  
B: That's my boy

W awkwardly waits for her. She has to arrive at some point and by golly she does. She was a thin woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. W noticed she changed outfits. He stands to approach her until he notices that she's wearing a dress she looked at in the shop and never bought. Unlikely she found the same dress and decided to wear one she already had .. unless .. no.  
W: Excuse me  
C: Hello?  
W: Do you know what I am?  
C: I’m sorry, I don't. Have we met?  
W shakes his head  
C: Well, hi. I’m C. You are?  
W: W. Are you human?  
C: Yes? What are you?  
W: Vorta .. but of course you should know that  
C: I’m sorry ..?  
W: I know what you are.  
C backs up. W grabs her arm.  
Q: Woah, W let go  
W: She's a changeling  
C: Let go!  
B and G run over and pull W off the poor girl  
W: I know what you are! I’ll prove it!  
G: W, that enough  
W is still kicking and screaming on his way out  
B: I’m so sorry about our friend, he’s been through alot  
G is still dragging W out of the room  
W: B, get O!  
C: O, who's O?  
B and G remove W from the situation completely. Q hits a button under the counter. A big bird flies down and shifts into O  
O: I got your message.  
Q: Thanks for getting here so quick. W starting harassing this woman claiming she was a changeling  
O: .. Are you?  
C: Absolutely not  
Q: She doesn’t look like one either  
O: and what the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Q: You and Laas couldn’t get faces right to save your lives. The founders love W. This chick-  
C looks insulted  
Q: She looks fine  
O looks quizzical at C. O holds his hand out to her. C looks confused. O puts his hand down.  
O: Did you want to press charges?  
C: Urm, no.  
W comes running back into the room with a fork, G and B is pursuit. W stabs C. The group are all screaming.   
B: Oh my good god W!  
C removes the form from her arm. She doesn't bleed and W is looking manic in his victory. O and C make quick eye contact before she explodes into smoke and exits through the vents.  
W: HA, I knew it!  
G: W, you can't just go around stabbing shapeshifters  
O is still staring at the vent  
Q: Someone caught your attention constable?  
O: I should go talk to her  
G: You don't even know where she is or what she it  
O: I’ve a pretty good idea  
O turns to liquid and disappears through the same vent  
W: I want to watch  
G: Cuck  
B: It’s voyeurism  
W: It’s the link

Meanwhile, C is sat on the outside of the station looking out on Bajor. O casually walks through space and joins her.  
C: Are you-  
O: Yes I can shapeshift too  
O sits with her  
O: I was raised there  
C: Is it nice?  
O: It would have been under better circumstances. Where did you come from?  
C: I don’t know. I landed somewhere and just copied stuff.  
O: Must have take a while  
C: I’ve been around a while  
O nods and looks away again  
C: Is it true you found a way home?  
O: Unfortunately I’m not exactly welcome  
C: But you know how to get home?  
O: yes  
C: Can you take me there?  
O: Why would you ever want to join the link?  
C: The what?  
O looks shocked  
O: why did you want to go home?  
C: I want my powers removing  
O looks even more shocked  
O: WHY?   
C: What’s the point in touching if you can't feel? What’s the point in time if you can’t age? I’m ready to experience life O.  
O has no words  
O: They removed my powers once  
C turns to him; her hair drifting as she moves  
O: I thought about death. I can’t fly. I can feel pain. I have limited years. I cried when I got my powers back and I didnt even have tear ducts anymore  
C: But you weren’t alone  
O: I thought I was solitary but it turns out, just like the link, I’m just a part of a much bigger picture.  
C: What's the link  
O: You know when you turn to goo?  
C nods  
O: You can fuse with other changelings. Our people are one planet wide link.  
C: Then why did our people throw you out?  
O: I may or may not have betrayed the very foundations of our people.  
There is an awkward silence  
C: Is the link sexual  
O goes blank for a moment  
C: Not that I haven’t .. but-  
O: It's only sexual if you make it sexual. Otherwise it's like talking or sharing an experience with someone.  
C: How do we do it?  
O holds his arm out. C takes his hand. They turn to liquid.  
W is watching from a window further up.  
W: Fucking knew it!  
G: Alright, you've done your spying  
W: Just a little longer  
B: I’m sure we can give him this  
G and B wait while W stares out the window in bliss. They are sympathetic. Everyone else gets the steady passage of time to experience their first kinks and sexual experience. W is on his 10th clone and only just found out what gets him off. It brings them a bit of an ego boost to know this is the monster they created .. even if he technically belongs to someone else, like a trained dog.

C and O finally resolidify  
C: Wow  
O: I know  
C: and our people just live like that  
O: Yup  
C: But you can never go back  
O: No  
…  
O: Did .. did you still want to go home?  
C: I don't know  
O: It’s a big decision  
C: Who was that guy earlier?  
O: W? He's a Vorta.. Our people made their people and as far as he’s concerned were god  
C: God?  
O: You can request anything and he’ll fall head over heels trying to complete it. G and B are currently trying to adjust him to normal society.

Meanwhile   
G: Are you ready?  
W: More than ever  
The blindfold is removed. W is tied naked to a chair  
B: And your sure?  
W: YES  
G: I love it when he gets freaky  
B drags G onto the bed and starts kissing him. W watches and gets very excited. His arms are still free but he can't get up. G rolls B over and bites him. B bites G back. W is still watching in fascination. The two fight to remove their clothes. Each pushing the other around to strip them quicker. The scene gets progressively more aggressive as each layer is removed.  
B: This is bullshit G, you're wearing like three shirts!  
B pins G down and removes one of his shirts  
G: It’s not my fault you people live in the arctic!  
G lifts B up and drops him back on the bed. W is almost shaking as they continue to argue and yank each other about.

Eventually G is the only person wearing anything. Out of breath, G pulls B onto his back and removes his last layer himself. G has clearly won this one. W can only twitch in anticipation of where this is going. He remains quiet and still. G kisses down B’s front. B braces for impact. G finally gets to the good part. W tenses up. B gasps when G’s wet tongue makes contact. W bites his lip. All B can do is hold tight and wait for G to be done with him. W thanks the founders for sending him to Cardassia.

Meanwhile  
K: Did you two link?  
O and C look at each other  
K: Then you should be able to weigh up your decision using each other memories and experiences  
O: It’s not that simple  
K: It never is  
O: I had my powers removed as a punishment, thus all my memories are tinted negatively  
C: Where as all my experiences of learning impact O positively  
K: So what your saying is your both too biased against each other to influence a decision  
O and C nod  
K: Go talk to E. She’s a counsellor and she has memories of being multiple people.. Including you.  
C: How’d that happen  
O: Don’t ask

Meanwhile  
G unties W who is an absolute mess. B was dragged off to the shower a while ago.  
G: How was that?  
W: Did we decide if I’m a cuck?  
B comes back in wearing a towel  
B: Would it help if you didn't think we could see you?  
W is still recovering  
W: Urm .. No, but I did enjoy being tied up  
G: We could explore that further if you wanted?  
B: Easy G  
W looks a tad concerned.  
G: How would you feel about being involved and restrained?  
W’s eyes widen  
B: Next time

Meanwhile  
E: You know before I got the symbiont, I was happy with myself. Then I got the symbiont and was confused and upset that I’m not myself anymore. But then I realised that I’m still me, just a newer version of me  
O: What's that got to do with her decision?  
E: It might seem crazy to remove a part of yourself to feel complete, but if she isn’t whole right now, what else can she do to fill it?  
C: You’re saying I should do it then?  
E: I wouldn’t trust a word I say. All my memories of shapeshifting are positive and fulfilling, just like my memories of being 8 other people.   
O and C sigh  
E: Who do you know who doesn’t care?  
Meanwhile  
W is blindfolded again. He feels something smooth run across his back. His arms are tied behind him. The temperature is too high. The bindings between his ankles are too tight. He loves it already. The sound of something whipping through the air makes him flinch. G laughs.  
G: Have you ever seen an interrogation W  
W: No.  
G: Would you like to experience one?  
W: Yes please  
G: And he has good manners too  
His knees cave and W falls. G’s footsteps can still be heard. They stop. A pair of hands hold his shoulders  
G: I want you to think of something you have to confess to. Don’t tell me what it is  
W: Okay  
G: Thought of something?  
W nods  
G: Good, because I’m going to make you to tell me  
The hands tighten on his shoulders. W nearly melts. G moves away. W can hear him walking about. He’s taking his time. The movement stops very close to him.  
G: Bend over  
W isn’t sure if he should disobey and feel the consequences of his decision or if he wants to know where the current plan is headed.  
W: And if I refuse?  
That grip returns to his shoulder and pull his face to the ground  
G: You will not be asked again  
W laughs until something is inserted into him.  
G: Still good?  
W: Yesplease  
The grip removes itself. W slowly sits back up trying to identify the object in him.  
G: Tell me what I want to know W  
W: Absolutely not  
The device suddenly starts vibrating. W jumps and smiles like an idiot  
G: Tell me what I want to know W  
W: No  
The buzzing gets more intense. W yelps as it gets worse. The device turns off. W relaxes.  
G: Is it something someone else has done?  
W: I’m not-  
The device turns back on.  
W: EEeee  
The device turns off again. W laugh.  
G: Lets try that again

Meanwhile  
Q: You know where I stand on the subject  
O: That's not helpful Q  
Q: I’m fully aware  
C: Is he always a pain to talk to  
O: Only to me  
Q: All the time  
C: You’re like an old married couple  
O and Q look insulted  
C: I know you hate him, but what do you have against shapeshifting?  
Q: Our chief medical officer was an imposter for 3 months! You can’t kill them either!  
Q goes back to his padd  
O: So it's not shapeshifting that's the problem, it’s what we do with it?  
C: What's my mortality got to do with it?  
Q: When he was a person, he was in the infirmary more often than not. Just goes to show how much you rely on it  
O: After 30 years of flying, you can’t blame me for forgetting I can’t do it anymore!  
Q: That's why we feel pain. No teacher like failure, I tell ya.  
C: This has been helpful. O shall we?  
O and C turn into their respective birds and fly off.  
Q: Fucking shifters  
O and C land on a shop somewhere and turn back  
O: A parrot?  
C: A falcon?  
O: They go fast  
C: They’re colourful  
O: You know walking through space and flying will no longer be an option  
C: For the better. Life has no restrictions like this  
O: I know solids who would give their lives for a few days without restrictions. I even had a holoprogram that simulates the same feeling as walking through space. That's how much I missed it  
C: I can’t imagine suffocating  
O looks over at her. He thinks for a moment  
O: Ever been frozen?  
C: No.  
O: Electrocuted?  
C: No  
O: Cooked?  
C: No  
O: If you ever want to experience pain as changeling, try those.   
C: I might

Meanwhile  
W is squirming about; hands still behind his back, his legs still parted by a beam.  
G: I don’t need much more information from you W. Just tell me what you said to him  
W can feel the sweat drying on his body. The game has gone on for so long now, he’s not even sure where he is or what he’s doing.  
W: I can’t tell you-  
The vibration start again at full intensity  
G: We could be done in a matter of seconds W. Doesn’t that sound nice?  
The buzzing stops. He doesn’t want it to be over, but being brought so close to the edge with no satisfaction at the end is making him desperate.  
G: One more time. What did you tell him?  
W stays silent. Its an eternity before the shock returns. W can’t hold like this. It’s abrupt and shaky but finally says it.  
W: I told him I love him!  
The device stops. W breaths slowly. There is a silence.  
G: And the rest..  
W: We .. I was close. I didn’t mean to. I don’t know why I said it  
G: Good boy. Now here's your reward.  
That familiar grip on his shoulder pulls him back to his feet. He’s too weak to stand upright, but he’s being supported. Another pair of hands removes his cuffs and bar. W is dropped on the bed.  
G: Don’t remove your blindfold  
W: I wouldn’t dream of it  
A hand slides up his thigh and takes light hold of his appendage. Something new slides onto it. W can feel its rubbery texture and its not tight around his member. It also starts vibrating but this is a low rumble compared to earlier. W relaxes. The hand further down his junk. Its fingers carefully part him and make their way in.   
G: I think you’ve earned this

Meanwhile  
O and C are in front of a console  
C: You look .. tense?  
O: K’s gonna kill me  
F answers the call  
F: I only get 5 minutes. What do you want?  
O: I found one of the hundred  
F: Show me  
C comes on screen  
F: She puts you to shame O. I’m glad you called  
O: We have a problem.   
F: O, in case you have forgotten, I’m isolated at-  
C: I want my powers removing  
F: …  
O: …  
C: ….  
F: Next flight out, bring her to me.  
O: It's not scheduled for-  
F: O, do I look like I give a damn?! I want to talk to our youngling here as soon as I say. Bring W too.  
O: He’s gonna get excited  
F: Let him  
TThe call ends  
C: Youngling! I’m older than you  
O: If being a changeling has taught me anything its that age means nothing in this life  
C: You're only fighting my case

W is enjoying after care. He’s just layed out being held by G and B.  
W: That was very nice  
B: You looked like you enjoyed it  
G: I’m very good at what I do   
B: Stroking your ego are we G?  
G bares his teeth. B snarls back  
W: Could you two give me an hour.  
There's a knock at the door. The three of them sound disappointed  
G: If we ignore them  
B: They might go away  
W: Or it might be important  
G: Do you want to get up?  
W: Absolutely not  
The three of them wait it out … until W hears the familiar sound of liquid  
W: O?  
B: What?  
O walks through the door, covers his eyes and walks back out  
W: Do I bother getting dressed?  
G: Do you?

O is wandering around the living room aimlessly  
W: Can I help you?  
O: Why are you naked?  
W: Seems a little obvious  
O: I mean now!  
W: You're the one who entered without permission  
O: We’re on the next transport to the security station tomorrow  
W: Tomorrow? But were not scheduled to go until-  
O: I know I know, that's why I came in.  
W: I’ll pack for an overnight stay  
O: and ask G if he has any womens size 8 clothes in  
G: Why?  
O: G?  
W: B is also here  
O: ...  
…  
O: We might need a spare set if C has her powers removed  
W, B and G: WHAT!

On the station, W has been checked over. O and C are under station wide stasis fields.  
F: W, have you met C?  
C: He stabbed me  
W: Shes a heretic  
O: W, don’t start  
W: No, I have a right to say something  
F: And she has a right to mortality  
O stays out of it  
W: But F-  
F: W!  
W shuts up  
F: Child, link with me  
C looks at O. O nods her to F. F looks at O. None of them move  
W: Well?  
O: She doesn’t want to be manipulated.  
F: I just want to see her full argument, from a non bias perspective.  
C slowly raises her arm. F raises an arm. O nods at the guard. The forcefield comes down. They join hands. O nods again. The stasis field falls. The two merge. O stand with W and watches  
O: You alright?  
W: I just don't understand. Who would want to give up .. THIS  
O: Before the Cardassians, did you understand intimacy?  
W stays quiet  
O: Imagine not getting permission from myself or F. You only got a taste of the real thing and you were itching for the full experience. She wants the same thing. Is that too much to understand?  
W: But she's a god walking among men!  
O: To you maybe, but she wants to grow and develop without turning to goo every day for a few hours. We’re not perfect beings ourselves W.  
W sighs and relaxes. Usually being a room with linked changelings would drive him crazy, but the thought of a god ending their reign makes him sad.

O and W sit and wait for a few hours before C and F unlink.   
F: The decision is made  
O and W sit up.  
C: O, I need those clothes  
W: No!  
O beams her new outfit in and tosses it to her  
W: F! You can’t allow-  
F raises her hand and silences W  
F: We sent the hundred out to learn about other ways of life and if she loves life as a solid, then a life as a solid she will have.   
C is almost dressed. W panics.  
O: She knows the consequences of her actions. The process is reversible if she wants to go back.  
C: I’d rather live my life and die thanks  
F: That's the spirit  
W looks like he’s going to cry  
F: O, I need you to participate  
W: O!  
O: W, I would never usually play this card, but … Your opinion holds no weight in this discussion. The decision is made. Stay out of it  
W is silenced by that. O, C and F hold hands and link. W sits back down and waits for it to be over. C is separated from the link as solid. She breaths for the first time and falls to the floor. W rushes over and picks her back up. O and F resolidify  
O: I feel heavier  
F: That would make sense. You just took half of her contents  
W: Are you alright?  
C shakes her head and blinks  
C: My insides hurt. It worked  
O: Hunger. You need food  
C: I get to taste. I can feel pain.  
C stands up on her own. W moves away from her and closer to O. C starts to laugh and cry.  
C: What the fuck is happening?  
W: It's your body's response to the emotions  
O: You’ll get used to it  
The stasis field goes up. The force field follows it. The group leave

On the shuttle  
C is eating everything  
O: Be careful. You're going to get hurt.  
C: I’ve waited hundreds of years to taste food O. I’m not stopping until I physically can’t take it  
W: I know that feeling  
C laughs. W laughs. O laughs. He hated food. He hated sleep. He hated waking up. He hated showering. He hated squinting to read and bumping into stuff. She seems so happy. Who knows what she will do with her changeling memory and hundreds of years experience to get her through.

W can see her joy at just eating. O did have a point earlier. It's not fair for him to decide what makes people happy. He himself has only just been given free reign to figure out what makes him happy. He’s happy for her, in her cake and grease covered state.  
O: W, how’s studying going?  
W: Studying? Oh by the dominion I forgot!  
C: Studying?  
O: W is trying to qualify for chief of operations on DS9  
C looks confused  
W: Its a lot of reading and writing what you’ve just read  
C: I’ll have a word with that Doctor of yours.  
O: Whats he got to do with it?  
C: Memory transfer. If you can transfer the information from your last operations officer or from an experienced person, W could have it added to his next cloning cycle.  
W and O: WHAT?  
C: Did you not know this?  
O: How do you know that?  
C: The link transfers memories in a similar way. It's how we record memories.  
O and W look at each other. They shrug.


	5. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C and W are still learning

A few days later B and C are mad scientisting in the infirmary.  
B: Cracked it  
W sits patiently and waits  
B: Right so I’m sure you all know that changelings can swap and share memories upon contact  
C: And I’m sure we all know that Changelings don’t have brains to store those memories  
B: Which means the goo itself is what stores them  
C: Goo which can be encoded with information  
B: If formatted right  
W: Please get to the point  
C: Basically the founders build you as a template and inject you with skills and character based on the current job  
W: That would explain a lot  
B: So the theory goes; that if we can encode your next memory transfer with the information necessary to be an operations office …  
C: We can basically turn you into anything we want  
B: Scientist  
C: Soldier  
B: Sportsman  
C: Clown  
B: Where’d that come from?  
W: Can we please get to the point  
C: Hold still  
C jams a needle in his neck. Dejavu. W doesn’t feel any different  
W: What did you hit me with?  
B: A ton of reports from starfleet and Bajoran officers  
W: And now I know how to do J’s job?  
C: Lets see if you pass the exams first eh?  
C and B nod. 

C is still adjusting. The crew are keeping an eye on her. Q has described her as slapstick with all her bumping into things and forgetting to breath or stop herself from crying. Her response to hiccups was mostly panicking and O laughing at her. She is still figuring out shoelaces and brushing her hair.  
C: Did you pass?  
W: Yes, but I’m not qualified until my probation is over.  
C: Hows freedom fairing you?  
W: I’m enjoying all the experimenting we’re doing. How's solid life treating you?  
C: I’ve broken 3 bones in a week, given myself food poisoning and burned myself on every coffee so far.  
W: O once jumped off a balcony because he forgot he couldn’t fly  
C: .. W? How did you know I was a changeling?  
W shrugs  
W: I could see you. I can see O when he’s in disguise as well, but I just don’t say anything. If he's hiding as something, I suppose he doesn’t want me giving his position away  
Q comes running over and Leans right into Ws space  
Q: Did you say you can see him when he's hiding?  
W nods  
Q: AND you DIDN’T tell me?  
W: If O is hidden, I wouldn’t give him away even if you asked.  
Q looks angry  
C: Can you differentiate me?  
W: I cannot identify you as an ex-changeling.  
C: Good. C drinks

W is at home. B and G have plans tonight, and that's fine, but it means he's got to do something productive with his time off.  
W: I should get a new outfit. Ooohh  
W kicks his shoes off and lays out on his couch. Even eating has become a chore. Outside of berries and nuts he can't find anything enjoyable. It's all just food. But he did promise he would try new things. He wanders over the replicator  
W: I think we’re on J?  
W is going through the replicator menu one letter a day to try new things. It's mostly Cardassian and Bajoran food, but every now and then he finds a jem. Blueberries and Hazelnuts have been an unexpected win in his eyes. Today is J.  
W: Jello?  
Never heard of it. There isn't a description. It just says an earth treat. Fruit flavoured, but not actually fruit.  
W: Terrans  
If B were here he'd correct that and say “humans” and G would probably make a quip about his planet name meaning dirt and B would come back at him with some story about earth's long history.. Where was he. Oh yeah, Jello

W presses the button and a plate with a small colourful semi sphere in the middle arrives. W notes it comes with a spoon. New food of the day here we come. The spoon cuts through the food. W is already confused. It's like rubber, but not really. As he sits down with the plat, the whole shape wobbles. W stops. It stops. W moves, it moves. W is now scared.

It’s not like his senses work very well, but it doesn’t smell of anything, its one solid (ish) texture, its brightly coloured. What is This? W finally eats the material on his spoon. It can't be chewed. It melts into a drink. It does taste like fruit though. At least it is in fact meant to be eaten.

In his confusion he puts the plate down and stares at it trying to determine if he likes it. He pokes it and it wobbles again. It almost looks .. alive, but its not. If it were a more yellow colour, Id look like-  
W: C, replicate jello but yellow?  
The replicator does so. W runs over and laughs to himself. It looks like a piece of a founder. Imagine that eating a founder. He wobbles the new plate out laughing harder at silly human food.  
Does O know about jello? Does Q? This could be hilarious if he had someone else who got it. Wait, he does,  
W: W to C  
C: Here  
W: Get down here, I want to show you something

C and W are sat laughing at the jello on a plate.  
C: This is so morbid  
W: This is literally heresy  
They continue laughing and keep eating the other flavours the replocater knows how to do.  
Eventually, C leaves and W is just sat with about 20 empty plates piled up. It's still funny to him, but its over now. He doubts the founders would appreciate the joke. O would probably roll his eyes and F would be down right disturbed.

While he's cleaning up, that one yellow one is still sat on his table. He doesn't even wanna eat it, it's just funny to look at. W picks it up with his bare hand and drops it. Its splats, regains its shape and wobbles on the spot. He keeps playing with it, getting more and more intrusive. This is wrong .. but it feels right. W pierces it with his fingers. It's nice.

W pulls himself away from it and stares at it from across the room.  
W: It’s only food  
Why am I justifying this to myself? B and G would probably be very supportive. He’s tried a new food and found something exciting about it. W shuffles back his place in front of it. The hole is still there. He puts his finger back in exactly where they were before, he separates some of it and squeezes it. It sort of melts and separates further.  
W: C, replicates jello twice size of recommended portion  
It does so.  
W: This is really wrong … but it might be amazing  
A very cheeky fantasy suddenly looks a lot more tangible when your imagination is running as wild as W’s right now. C didn’t mind that they were eating when the comparison between jello and changeling was very obviously made, so it's not much of a stretch to take the same concept …  
W: I’m going to regret this

The next day  
Lots of knocking on the door. K answers. W is basically shaking.  
K: W, are you alright?  
W: Can I ask you for spiritual advice  
K: Don’t you have your own religion for that?  
W: F would never forgive me and O would probably never speak to me again  
K lets W in.  
W tenses up and perches on the edge of the couch  
W: Do your gods forgive?  
K: Of course. W whatever you’ve done, I’m sure you had a very good reason  
W shakes his head  
K: Can I ask what you did?  
W: It’s very personal.  
K: Then what do you want from me?  
W: I feel guilty about it. I don't even know if it’s wrong or-  
K: Did you break the law?  
W: No  
K :Then it was a mistake?  
W: Not really?  
K: Then whatever it is you did, you enjoyed it and it had no consequence?  
W: That's about it yeah  
K: Then it’s none of the founders business  
W: Then why do I feel bad?  
K: Because you're a free man.  
K sits with him  
K: Your whole life has been dictated by others and now you don’t know where you stand. F doesn’t need to know everything you do in a day. O just doesn't want to be involved. G and B have basically taken responsibility for you so if your actions stand trial against them, I’m sure it's fine  
W nods and turns to her cheerful face  
W: I fucked jello  
K: You really didn’t need to tell me that.  
W: That wasn’t the problem. I was thinking about-  
K: STOP right there. I don't need to know. F doesn’t need to know and O doesn’t care. Got it?  
W nods.  
K kicks him out


	6. Primitive brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W and C end up getting cosy in the jungle

It's been a few days  
B: How's our number one pupil doing?  
G: Why are you asking me? I thought you were the last to see him?  
B: I thought you were?  
G and B take a panicky stroll down to his room.  
B nods at G. G breaks the lock and wanders in. They start looking for him, but B eventually hears the shower running. They quietly follow the sound. W makes sudden and frozen eye contact with them.   
…  
G:...  
B:...  
W: ...  
B: …  
G: ..  
W: I- I have no explanation  
G: We’ll wait outside …  
B: And put some clothes on, eh buddy?  
W, B and G are now sat around his table in the most awkward family meeting that ever existed.  
G: Would you like to explain yourself?  
B: Not that we’re judging  
W: I had a fantasy about a founder … then I discovered jello ….  
G: But why were you laid in it with the shower on your face?  
B: Not that we’re discouraging a bit of experimenting  
G: Don’t tell him that, we don’t know his motives yet  
W: I like rain .. I like jello … That's it  
G and B look at each other  
G: I get the jello thing-  
B: But why rain?  
W: I don’t know. Vorta thing I guess?  
B: I have a theory

W and G open the holosuite doors, B is sat up a tree  
B: Let me present …. THE AMAZON  
G: This is a jungle  
W: Why?  
B slides down the tree and walks them through the terrain. G is not happy with this one  
B: It is entirely possible that your connection with rain is linked to your connection with your ancestors, who by your own admission were … primates. On earth, a lot of primates live in dense jungle .. dense jungle with alot of rain  
G: So you think he’s tapping into his primitive brain?  
W: Would make sense  
B: And since humans also evolved from apes, I thought I’d join ya and see if I get anything out of it  
W beams  
G: I hate this.  
B: You don’t have to be here  
G: You’re right. Computer, show doors  
G trudges out.  
W and B look at each other  
B: I decided to take my shoes off.  
W: Good idea.  
B finds a fallen tree and runs up it. W swiftly follows, slower but more upright.  
B jumps from one massive tree to another and climbs further up to give W more space. W once again has no trouble hanging on.  
B hangs off one of the branches and gently hits the ground. W basically walks off the branch and lands on his feet  
W: This is fun isn’t it. Bit dark in here, but fun  
B is out of breath  
B: Did you wanna see some day light?

W helps B up a ladder of a tree. W has no issue taking full advantage of his limbs to work up this tree. B keeps slipping and losing balance  
B: It’s been a while since humans have been up trees  
W: I have never been near a tree in any of my lives  
W sits on a branch and falls backward catching himself with his knees on the branch upside down  
B: Coulda fooled me  
They eventually breach the canopy. W gets quite comfy on the top branch looking out over the green waves of tree tops. B is happy to see his reaction  
B: C, begin rain  
The sky turns dark. W feels the pitter patter of the drops on his face.  
B: Doing anything for ya?  
W: I feel .. at ease  
B nods  
B: That's good .. because I just realised how high we are  
W: We can get down if you like?  
B:YES please  
W takes minimal effort falling from branch to branch and showing a nervous B how to get down safely. It's not like B to be out of his depths. W takes a bit of sick pleasure in showing off. The floor is a thick mud at this point. W doesn’t seem to mind. B has had enough at this point.  
B: You ready to get out of here?  
W: Not yet, but you can go if you want.  
B: If you're enjoying yourself that much. Computer, present doors  
B leaves the holosuite dripping wet, covered in mud, his trousers have holes in them and Q is pissed to see the mess he just made walking through the bar. He sits with G. G offers him his drink  
G: How’s he doing?  
B: I think I might have unlocked something the founders didn’t want unlocking

Back in the holosuite. W is laid out in his underwear on a fallen tree, allows the rain to pour over him. One leg hangs off the tree. He likes the intense sounds the forest produces. He likes that he can smell the wet foliage. He likes that the rain is random and cold falling on his skin. He likes the rough texture on his back. He likes that he could be miles off ground or a few feet up. He has a sudden urge to collect stuff and go swimming, maybe do some building.  
W: Computer, rain off.  
He really should get dressed and go find them two before he gets too cold or moves in.

G: Where have you been?  
W arrives dripping wet, a light violet colour and looking vacant.  
W: I urm .. I feel better  
B: Glad to hear it? Maybe we should get you a fresh set of clothes and a hot drink?  
W nods.  
G: You were right, he looks … different  
W: I feel different  
G and B look at each other

Everyday since then, W has found time to go for an explore in his new favourite habitat.   
On this occasion, C came looking for him. She noticed his clothes in a zip lock bag. After the first time, they were so wet, B had to fetch him a towel and a fresh set of clothes, so now he tried to keep them dry while he runs round starkers. It's his holosuite time, why shouldn’t he enjoy it to its fullest.

C: W?  
W popped his head round the tree he was sitting in and quickly made his way down. C looked away  
C: Why are you naked?  
W: Why aren’t you?  
C: You can’t be serious?  
W: Why wouldn’t I be? It’s very freeing, if you want to join me?  
C: You seriously wouldn’t mind?  
W: I’ve been naked all day, why wouldn’t I mind?  
C can see his logic. She starts stripping and he puts her clothes in the bag with his.  
C: Now what?  
W: I want to show you show you something  
W drags her up the fallen tree, up some branches and onto a much bigger tree, which can’t be accessed from the bottom. W has previously tried and failed.  
He guides her carefully, explaining where to put her weight and which limbs to use. W was now adept enough to catch her if she slipped. She wasn’t quite used to the rough bark against her skin, but the warm temperature really loosen your joints up.  
They eventually get to the top. W was really proud of himself, sharing this achievement. C was mesmerised by the miles and miles of trees.  
C: Wow  
W: Even without a sense of aethstetic, I know how lovely this looks  
C: So this where you’ve been running off to is it?  
W: I usually lay on that dead tree down there and touch myself, but yeah, this is nice too  
C looks concerned at him.  
C: You have no standards do you?  
W: No moral compass, no dignity, no standards  
C: You still follow the law..  
W: I didn’t used to. If I didn’t like something, I’d have it changed to suit myself  
C: But now?  
W: I don’t exactly run a faction of the dominion anymore  
C: Huh  
W: Hows solid life?  
C: It's alright. I’ve been practicing with sensations  
W: Any good ones?  
C sniggers. W just caught on and laughs with her

W helps her down onto a thicker more stable branch. She leans against the tree truck, he balances nearer the end of the branch

W: But seriously, found any sensations that you weren’t expecting?  
C: O mentioned hair brushing and he was right. I started running the brush over everything. I didn’t know solids had sensitive feet.  
W: OOoh. On that note, drag your feet across hard carpet. Never felt anything like it  
C: Flavour is another one. Spicy foods. That's where it's at.  
W: Have you had sugar yet? It's to die for  
C: I have tried salt.  
W: Any others?  
C: Electric. B told me to watch how many volts I use, but I’m sure this body can take it  
W: Have .. Have you tried vibrations?  
C: Why’d you stutter?  
W: I may have experienced .. such sensations while experimenting .. I’m guessing you have not?  
C: No actually, I’m still getting to grips with this whole sexuality bit  
W nods. It took him a total of an hour to want it and get on with it. C is obviously hesitant  
W: What's the problem?  
C: I feel it physically, but not emotionally .. Does that make sense?  
W: I understand. My last engagements were hateful, of course, it didn’t matter to me at the time. I couldn’t feel it physically  
C: I tried once as a changeling. Wasn’t all it was cracked up to be  
W nods. He gets it  
W: Will you be trying again? As a person I mean?  
C: Probably. Would you recommend?  
W: Definitely.  
C: If you say so  
She smiles at him. He smiles back  
W: Did you.. Have someone in mind?  
C grins at him  
C: Why? You offering?  
W: Would you have me if I am?  
The two of them continue to sit on the branch looking each other up and down. W decided to make a move. She can always stop him if she doesn't want to. He inches forward and holds her face. She doesn't move. He leans in for a kiss. She keeps it going. He shuffles further forward. She grabs his face. He exhales upon contact. Her hand feels up his ear. He smiles. She smiles.

C: How ..? I mean-  
C looks around. They are currently balancing 20 foot off the ground.  
W: We can get down if the height is a problem?  
C: I mean did you want me on my back or ...?  
W: Will you be ok with that?  
C kisses him again. She shuffles forward and pulls him over her, still connected at the mouth. He basically sits on his feet with his knees by her hips.  
W: Computer. Rain  
He goes back to her mouth. She stops him to look up at the clouds. He sits up a little.  
W: If it's a problem...?  
C: No no, it’s just, I’ve never felt rain  
W: Do you like it?  
C: It feels nice  
Her hair was slowly soaking up the wet. She pulled him down and kissed him again. The water ran from his body onto hers. Her hands explore his body, he holds her tight. She runs her fingers over his ear crest. He everts  
C: You like that do you?  
He kisses her hard and grinds into her. She grabs his shoulder tight  
W: Enjoying yourself?  
The kissing and caressing and rubbing and touching continues. She pulls him chest to chest and leans into his ear  
C: I’m ready  
W gently enters her. She kisses his neck and shoulder. He whines and continues to hold and kiss her back. She likes that she can feel all of his skin as he pushes and pulls his hips into her. It's very personal, very intimate. W can’t think of a better way to have someone. The warm tropical rain, the rough bark, the seclusion from the rest of reality. Perfect.

She whispers his name, he whispers back yes. Her deep breaths become jarring and shallow. He speeds up just enough to build his own tension. She becomes very excitable. W hides his face in her shoulder, she runs her fingers through his hair, he makes an embarrassing noise upon his completion.

C suddenly isn’t so cuddly. W moves out and checks she's okay.  
C: Did you finish inside?  
W: Why?  
C: I’m fully human now. I’m at risk of ..  
W: OH. No need to worry about that. I’m sterile. Founders wishes  
W and C took a minute to collect themselves  
W: Computer, rain off. Change weather to sunshine  
The scene abruptly changes.  
W: Good for you?  
C: That was very nice.  
W: I’m glad  
He helps her up to a sitting position.  
C: Do women finish?  
W: They can  
C: Do you know how?  
W: Vorta have both, so I only know because it's how I used to finish.  
C: Why do you have both?  
W: Founders noticed the fastest way to power was through the bedroom, make it personal, but since you can never be sure who is really incharge, we all have both.  
C: Very manipulative  
W: It was my job sweetheart  
There was a moment of awkward silence  
W: Have you never .. Got there?  
C shook her head. W raised his eyebrows and looked her dead in the eyes. She nodded  
Silently, he lifted her to her knees and held her close. He can feel the sun warming her up. She likes the feel of his skin.   
W: B told me that humans have a spot on the outside .. if I’m not doing it right, please correct me  
She nods and puts her head on his shoulder. He licks his fingers and separates her seams. She breaths a bit awkwardly for a moment. He’s careful not to scratch her or press too hard. He knows first hand how unpleasant it can be.

His slick fingers rub over the spot. She makes an excited noise. He moves his fingers further down to keep his fingers as well as possible for as long as possible while he massages and caresses the sensitive cluster of nerves. Her breathing carries small giggles and half words, that let him know he’s in the right spot. He strokes a little faster with more pressure. She yelps and moans  
W: Nearly there?  
She breathes hard and heavy into his shoulder. W can feel her building. He keeps the motion fast and repetitive, he doesn’t want to throw off the rhythm. It's nice to have someone holding him, trusting him like this. It’s nice to be the dominant participant for once. She starts shaking and making a high pitched noise. W has no idea if that is a good thing. She hasn’t stopped him, so he’ll go for yes.

She finally jolts and he slows down to give her time to adjust. Her breathing went back to being deep and thoughtful. He let go and just held her. She seemed so relaxed and limp. He kissed her on the head. She mumbled something back at him.  
W: Hm?  
C: That was amazing  
W: Thank you?  
C laughed. W laughed  
W: Wanna cuddle?  
C: How long you got in holosuite time?  
W: As long as I need really. Q and I are on good terms … And It's not like hes going to come in and kick me out in my state  
C: Nakedness is a good deterrent  
W: Are you comfortable by the way? B and G were not so .. accepting of my new hobby  
C cosies up to him. A warm breezes brushes by.  
C: If I fall, I fall. You know my philosophy  
W: I don’t understand it, but I can agree with it  
The tree gently sways. There was something so natural about this setting. Cuddling your lover 20 feet off the ground after a rainy shower. He looked down on her. She was asleep. He stayed sat on the branch, holding her in place. Even if she didn’t care about the risk of falling off, he did.  
W: Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this from the get go.   
> I just liked the idea of Weyoun getting stuck with Bashir and Garak in some kinky experimental escapade.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed how weird this got


End file.
